Retrato
by Ayal92
Summary: Greenhill realmente no puede negarse a las extravagancias artísticas de Violet. Ligero shonen-ai.


Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

* * *

Hermann Greenhill atravesó las puertas de la Casa Violeta recibiendo miradas extrañadas de sus ocupantes. Procuró ignorarlas mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez porque simplemente no pudo negarse cuando Violet le pidió ese favor.

Aunque ya había posado para el prefecto de la casa purpura más de una vez, esta vez había insistido para que fuera a su estudio. Y para llegar allí tenía que atravesar el resto del dormitorio, el cual solo podría ser más espeluznante si tuviese cadáveres colgando del techo; eso sin mencionar a sus "amigables" residentes, quienes le miraban como si le hubiesen crecido alas.

Suspiró resignado; la terquedad de Violet solo podía compararse con sus extravagancias. Al parecer el retrato de hoy era tan especial que el artista solo se sentía capaz de hacerlo en su "santuario" particular. Greenhill solo deseaba que la pose no fuese demasiado bizarra. La última le había dejado con calambre dos días.

A mitad del pasillo se encontró con Cheslock, quien le acompañó al estudio. Le dejó en la puerta del mismo y se retiró. Greenhill se quedó en la puerta parado unos instantes hasta que por fin se decidió a llamar.

—Adelante —dijo la voz de Violet con un deje de impaciencia.

Greenhill entró en el estudio. Era una habitación muy oscura, con las cortinas corridas y unas pocas velas encendidas. A duras penas consiguió localizar a Violet en aquella penumbra. El excéntrico prefecto preparaba el papel y el carboncillo con su expresión aburrida de siempre.

—Llegas tarde —dijo sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

—¡Pero si he llegado a las cinco en punto!—

—No-repuso Violet—, son las cinco, un minuto y veinte segundos-.

Greenhill sacudió la cabeza, su amigo no tenía remedio.

—Y, ¿Qué quieres hoy? —

—Desnúdate—.

La mandíbula de Greenhill casi cayó al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente. Tenía que ser una broma. Seguramente el olor de la pintura, junto con esas sustancias de dudosa procedencia que Violet solía echarse en el té había afectado a su compañero y por eso deliraba. Si, era eso.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? No tengo toda la tarde. — dijo con voz fastidiada.

—Violet, déjate de bromas— respondió Greenhill poniéndose serio. Era imposible que el prefecto purpura realmente quisiera…eso.

—No bromeo. Desnúdate de una vez, no puedo esperar más—.

Greenhill retrocedió un paso y pegó firmemente su espalda a la pared.

—¿¡Qué rayos quieres!? —

—Pintarte— respondió Violet mirándole genuinamente confundido ¿qué le pasaba?

— ¿¡Desnudo!? —chilló Greenhill escandalizado. Violet no podía ser uno "de esos" ¿o sí?

—Claro. El profesor Walker organizó un concurso de dibujo centrado en anatomía masculina inspirado en el antiguo arte griego. No esperarás que te pinte vestido —Violet dijo aquello como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Greenhill suspiró aliviado. Al menos eso sonaba razonable ¡pero no significaba que fuera a posar desnudo!

—Mira Violet, me niego a posar así ¿No podrías pedírselo a Cheslock? Siempre está encantado de ayudarte en todo—.

Para su sorpresa, Violet puso una expresión que se parecía mucho a una sonrisa aprobadora.

—Excelente idea…—

Hermann no se lo podía creer ¿había logrado convencer a Violet tan fácilmente?

—Quizá podría dibujaros juntos ¿Qué pose te parece mejor? Abrazados, él recostado sobre ti o…—

—¡Ni de coña! —gritó Greenhill tratando de sacar de su mente esas repulsivas imágenes ¿De verdad eso era arte griego? ¿Eran en esa época tan maricones? Prefería no saber.

—A mí me parece que estaría bien-comentó Violet pensativo—. Haría un buen contraste. Además nunca he dibujado esas poses, sería todo un reto…—

—¡Que no! Violet, no voy a hacer eso ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello—.

—¿De verdad no lo harás? —preguntó Gregory con voz sorprendentemente baja y poniendo una cara que Greenhill conocía demasiado bien. Era una cara de cachorrito apaleado y vagando por la lluvia, una cara capaz de hacerte sentir un insensible de mierda con solo mirar esos ojos decepcionados y tristes.

—Eh, Violet, no te pongas así. Probablemente haya muchos otros que querrán hacerlo…—

—Pero yo quería que lo hicieras tú. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto…—

Greenhill se puso rojo ¿Se daba cuenta Violet de lo mal que sonaba eso?

—Y yo te consideraba la única persona a la qué podría pedirle algo así —siguió Violet, ahora con cara de estar a punto de llorar—. Te consideraba mi amigo y sin embargo…sin embargo…—

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo haré! — gritó Greenhill. No podía aguantarlo más. Violet había usado eso desde que se conocieron y aún seguía funcionando. Pero ¿Quién podría resistir esa carita?

—Perfecto—.

Violet había vuelto a su cara habitual y estaba haciendo los preparativos.

—Quítate la ropa y échate ahí— ordenó señalando un diván en una esquina-.

—De acuerdo pero no mires— gruñó Greenhill totalmente sonrojado mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

— ¿Qué importa? Mientras te dibuje te voy a mirar todo el tiempo—.

Greenhill bufó por toda respuesta y terminó de sacarse la ropa y se dirigió al diván. Al menos Violet le había dejado una sabana para taparse lo imprescindible. Suspirando se cubrió con ella y esperó las indicaciones del artista.

Iba a ser la tarde más larga de toda su vida.

* * *

Hacer o no hacer secuela, esa es la cuestión.


End file.
